Cross Road
by Hikari-me
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu bila impianmu yang benar- benar ingin kau wujudkan ditentang oleh orang orang sekitarmu? Apakah akan sama dengan yang Luka rasakan?  Sang author baru mempersembahkan cerita baru oneshoot...    *summary yg gaje...


Selamat siang semuanya!

Apa kabar? Hikari disini...

Ini fic keduaku setelah If ghost fall in love, (*padahal belum kelar), sebenarnya fic ini kubuta unutk membangkitkan niat menulisku, aku mengerjakannya selama libur semester, lama lho buatnya, soalnya ini ficku yang paling panjang (*ya iyalah, baru bikin 2 fic...). cerita ini kubuat berdasarkan lagunya Yui dengan judul sama 'CrossRoad' tapi endingnya gak sama, di cerita juga awal sama akhir gak nyambung, Lagunya bagus lho... n_n

Aku mencoba menjelaskan perasaam Luka di sini entah berhasil atau tidak, soalnya aku suka cerita seperti ini, tapi aku tak tahu bagus apa nggak ceritanya. Yaahhh... pokoknya selamat membaca...! \^^v/

**Cross Road**

**Author: Hikari me**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha**

**Warning: gaje, alur gak jelas, garing, akhir sama awal gak nyambung sama sekali, pengalaman kurang (*yang ni gak perlu dibilang)**

**Don't like don't read.**

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang panjang membentang sepanjang penglihtanku, hujan yang turun rintik yang sedari tadi membasahi jalanan mulai berhenti digantikan oleh sinar matahari, walau hujannya tidak terlalu deras tapi sudah cukup membuatku kebasahan, tapi siapa yang peduli bahkan aku saja tidak mempermasalahkannya, aku sudah tak peduli lagi.

Aku terus menyusuri jalanan ini, tanpa tahu tempat yang ku tuju. Aku berhenti ketika Terdengar suara anak – anak yang bermain di tanah basah yang di terangi sinar matahari, suara mereka terdengar sangat ceria dan bersemangat. Aku tak dapat tersenyum dan tertawa melihat mereka, walau mereka kelihatan bahagia.

"konyol rasanya..." desahku pelan.

Aku melihat handphone ku, tak ada balasan dari e-mail yang kukirim beberapa jam lalu. 'Hei, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?', E-mail yang berisi pertanyaan bodoh itulah yang entah kenapa ku tanyakan padanya, sekarang hal itu membuatku terbayang perasaanku sendiri, Pertanyaanku sendiri.

"Hhhhh..." aku menghembuskan napas panjang, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki di jalanan yang becek.

"siapa yang peduli? Bahkan dia juga sudah tidak peduli padaku." Bisikku pada diri sendiri mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran yang sedari tadi ku mengikuti diriku, kemanapun aku berjalan. Angin berhembus menyisir rambut pink ku yang masih basah dan berantakan karna hujan tadi, tubuhku sudah mulai menggigil karna hembusan angin. Angin itu seolah mengatakan ' selamat tinggal' padaku yang sudah menjauh dari tempat anak- anak tadi.

Jawabannya masih belum ku temukan, atau bisa di bilang tak bisa kutemukan. Sejak aku menyadari pertanyaan bodoh itu, aku merasa terganggu karna hal itu. Aku terus berjalan tanpa perasaan yang berarti. Hingga aku sampai di persimpangan jalan yang ramai di lalui orang, jalan – jalan itu saling melewati satu sama lain.

Hei! Tidakkah jalanan ini seperti kehidupan manusia? Jalan mana yang akan mereka pilih? Jalan lurus yang menandakan bahwa mereka akan terus mengikuti jalan takdir yang telah di tetapkan atau berbelok mengubah takdir yang telah ada sesuai keinginan mereka, atau justru kembali ke belakang terus menatap masa lalu yang tak bisa di ubah. Aku tersentak ketika pertanyaan itu tiba- tiba muncul di hadapanku, apakah itu arti dari pertanyaan yang ku cari selama ini? Tidak bukan, bukan itu yang ku cari selama ini.

"Air mata tiap orang adalah milik mereka sendiri! Jadi jangan pedulikan aku! Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu. Tinggalkan aku!" aku teringat kata – kata kejam yang kuucapkan padanya, tanpa ku sadari airmataku mulai membasahi pipiku, ketika menyadarinya aku berlari, aku terus saja berlari tanpa tahu arah yang kutuju, hal itu kulakukan hanya untuk menghilangkan airmataku ini. Tapi semakin aku berlari ingatan akan hal itu semakin jelas, dan terus terbayang dalam kepalaku.

"Ayah, kalau sudah besar Luka mau jadi perancang pakaian, bolehkan ayah?" itulah kata – kata yang kuucapkan pada ayah di ulang tahunku yang ke 6 saat ayah menanyakan permohonan apa yang kuminta.

"Tentu saja Luka, apapun cita- citamu pasti ayah dukung" dia mengucapkan jawaban yang memberikan harapan pada siapapun yang mendengarnya temtu saja termasuk aku

"Horreee! Terima kasih ayah" aku yang mendengarnya sangat senang impianku didukung ayah...

"Tapi Luka harus janji akan menjadi anak yang baik dan akan terus berusaha" ayah melanjutkan kata – katanya.

"tentu, Luka janji akan jadi anak baik" jawaban polos dari seorang anak kecil.

Tetapi ucapannya waktu itu hanyalah kebohongan...

"Pembohong...!" aku berteriak, aku terus berlari tak ku pedulikan pandangan orang yang mendengar teriakanku, apa peduliku? Aku ingat kejadian yang membuatku tak mempercayai lagi harapan yang di berikan padaku.

Kemarin di sekolah, seluruh murid kelas 3 di wajibkan menuliskan tujuan setelah lulus dari SMA padsa kertas yang di bagikan. Tentu saja tanpa ragu aku menuliskan impianku dari kecil yaitu menjadi desaigner, beberapa temanku terkejut atas pilihan yang kutuliskan, mereka bilang nilaiku terlalu bagus untuk masuk di jurusan desaigner, tapi aku tak ambil pusing, toh ada ayah dan keluargaku yang mendukungku.

"Apa maksudmu luka!" ayah menunjukkan ekspresi yang dingin kepadaku

Saat aku menunjukkan surat pemilihan universitas kepada seluruh anggota keluargaku saat makan malam, aku sungguh tak menyangka kalau ayah akan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dingin.

"A... apa...?" aku mencoba bertanya dari ekspresi ayah tapi aku tak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"maksud ayah, untuk apa kau memilih jurusan yang tak pasti seperti ini? Bukankah ayah sudah menyuruhmu mengambil jurusan kedokteran yang lebih terjamin." Ayah mengatakannya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Ya memang ayah sudah menyarankan demikian tetapi aku tetap bersikeras dengan jurusan desaigner, kupikir ayah akan tetap mendukungku walau tak sesuai sarannya.

"aku tak mau ayah, aku akan tetap pada pilihanku." Aku mencoba mempertahankan pendirianku.

"lalu untuk apa kau belajar selama ini kalau hanya untuk jurusan sepele seperti itu? Bukankah nilaimu terlalu bagus untuk itu?" kata – kata ayah barusan membuatku teringat pada teman – temanku di sekolah yang membuatku tambah kesal saja.

"Aku berusaha mendapat prestasi yang bukanlah untuk membatasi pilihanku! Aku melakukannya untuk menepati janjiku pada ayah, kalau aku tahu hal seperti itu bisa mebatasiku lebih baik aku tak mendapatkannya saja sekalian! Memangnya sebegitu pentingnya nilai daripada impianku?" aku sudah tak bisa menahan kata – kataku lagi, airmata mulai jatuh di pipiku, sambil terus terisak aku menunggu jawaban dari ayah.

"ayah tetap tak setuju, pokonya kau harus mengganti jurusan pilihanmu." Kata – kata ayah membuat dadaku semakin perih, tangiskupun semakin tak bisa ku tahan.

"Sudahlah kalian sama saja!" aku berlari meninggalkan ruang makan begitu saja tanpa peduli dengan semuanya.

Aku masuk kamarku menutup pintu sekeras mungkin dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur, aku menangis semalaman sambil berharap pagi cepat datang, agar aku bisa menumpahkan kesedihanku pada orang yang sangat ku percayai.

Hari yang gelap perlahan terang, pagi datang menyambut setiap orang yang akan memulai aktivitas, begitu pula dengan ku. Embun pagi yang membasahi dedaunan terasa sejuk bagi orang kebanyakan, tetapi bagiku terasa begitu dingin, warna langit hari ini seperti perasaanku saat ini begitu gelap mungkin sebentar lagi hujan. Jalanan menuju sekolah masih sepi, aku memang sengaja berangkat lebih pagi, jika aku berada dirumah lebih lama hanya akan membuatku tambah sedih saja, aku ingin segera sampai ke sekolah ingin bercerita dengan dia tetapi entah kenapa kakiku berjalan begitu lambat, mungkin karna perasaanku masih belum membaik sama sekali.

Gerbang Cryptongakuen mulai kelihatan tampak beberapa siswa yang berjalan dengan tujuan yang sama denganku, aku memperhatikan mereka mungkin saja di dia berada di antara mereka semua tapi sepertinya tidak ada, begitu sampai aku langsung menuju tempat kotak sepatu lalu segera menggati sepatuku.

"mungkin saja dia sudah datang..." aku bergumam pada diri sendiri.

Aku segera membuka kotak sepatu yang bertuliskan nama 'Kaito Shion' kulihat di dalamnya masih ada sepatu uwabakinya berarti dia belum datang. Lebih baik aku menunggunya saja.

"Kaito, cepatlah datang..." ucapku lirih.

Kaito adalah teman pertamaku di Cryptongakuen ini, teman pertama, sahabat pertama juga pacar pertamaku, aku memang punya banyak teman cewek, juga beberapa teman dekat lainnya tetapi aku tidak bisa bercerita semua tentangku masih ada yang kusembunyikan dari mereka, beda dengan Kaito aku bisa bercerita apa saja tanpa ada yang disembunyikan, waktu itu aku sempat menyembunyikan perasaanku padanya tapi tak berlangsung lama, saat sedang ngbrol berdua tanpa sengaja aku menyatakannya, untung saja dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu di depan pintu gedung sekolah, akhirnya aku melihatnya tak jauh dari gedung sekolah sepertinya dia datang.

"Kai..." suaraku terhenti ketika seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca yang diikat twintail berlari mendekatinya, anak itu Miku Hatsune teman dekatku juga teman sebangkuku, mereka berjalan bersama menuju gedung sekolah sambil mengobrol, kelihatannya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Aku ingin memanggilnya sekali lagi tapi niat itu kubatalkan, aku tunggu saja dia toh, sebentar lagi dia sampai.

"ohayou, Luka!" sapa Miku dengan suaranya yang selalu ceria.

"ohayou..." aku berusaha membalasnya dengan senyum yang ku buat, walau suara dan wajahku kelihatan begitu lesu.

"ada apa Luka? Apa kau sakit?" Kaito bertanya dengan wajah cemasnya, sepertinya dia menyadari perubahan padaku.

Aku mengelengkan kepalaku.

"benar tidak apa – apa?" kaito memastikannya sekali lagi.

"Kaito. Ada yaang ingin kubicarakan sekarang bisa...?" berharap dia mau mendengarkanku keluhanku yang entah sudah keberapa kali.

"maaf Luka, sekarang aku tidak bisa ada yang harus aku kerjakan" jawabnya dengan begitu lancar.

"Ayo cepat Kaito, nanti sudah nggak sempat..." Miku menarik tangan Kaito mengajaknya segera pergi, melihatnya membuat hatiku semakin kusut saja, aku menoleh kearah Kaito.

"Aku benar – benar minta maaf" dia meminta maaf dengan ekspresi menyesalnya, aku mencoba untuk menahan diriku.

"oh... ya sudah nanti saja.. aku duluan ya?" aku berusaha tetap tersenyum, dengan cepat aku berlari meninggalkan mereka aku tak mau dia menyadari lebih banyak perubahan padaku, sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakannya sekarang, apa boleh buat kalau dia tidak bisa sekarang, nanti juga bisa.

Setelah beberapa jam berkutat dengan pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak kuperhatikan, bell istirahat berbunyi.

"Luka, aku tak bisa makan siang denganmu hari ini, jadi aku duluan ya?" miku melambaikan tangannya dan pergi begitu cepat tanpa menunggu jawabanku lagi. Aku menghela napas panjang, merapikan bukuku yang berantakan di atas meja, aku ingin segera menemui Kaito. Aku mencarinya di kelas 3-D kelasnya Kaito, sepertinya dia tidak ada.

"Luka, sedang cari siapa? Kaito ya?" Gumi bertanya seperti menggodaku saja.

"Iya, apa kau tahu dimana dia?" tanyaku penasaran masih dengan senyum yang kubuat.

"sepertinya dia tadi terburu- buru keluar kelas setelah Miku memanggilnya." Gumi menjawab dengan yakin.

'DEG' ketika mendengar nama Miku jantungku seperti berhenti, kepalaku terasa begitu berat untuk ku angkat, perasaanku semakin bertambah kacau lebih jauh dari sebelumnya. Apa yang dilakukannya bersama Miku? Memang akhir- akhir ini aku jarang bicara berdua dengan Kaito, apakah itu karena ada Miku? Pertanyaan itulah yang muncul di kepalaku saat itu.

"Luka...?" panggilan Gumi menyadarkanku dari pertanyaan yang ada dibenakku.

"Aaahh... baiklah aku akan mencarinya, terima kasih Gumi..." aku segera berlari meninggalkan Gumi yang masih berada di depan kelasnya. Aku berlari mengelilingi gedung sekolah aku tak mempedulikan jam istirahat yang biasanya di manfaatkan untuk makan dan beristirahat, ku cari mereka di berbagai sudut sekolah mulai di atap tempat biasa aku bertemu dengannya, kantin, juga di lapangan tapi belum keteu juga. Aku melewati taman belakang sekolah yang cukup ramai, menebarkan pandangan mataku untuk mencarinya, dan aku menemukannya disana duduk dibawah pohon bersama seseorang, dia dan Miku...

Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat hal itu, mereka kelihatan begitu akrab seperti tadi pagi, Miku tertawa, tersenyum, sedangkan Kaito bercerita sesuatu, sepertinya menyenangkan. Aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku mendekati mereka secara perlahan berusaha jangan sampai mereka menyadariku, jarak yang ku ambil tak terlalu dekat tapi cukup untuk mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagus sekali Kaito...!" suara Miku yang terdengar semangat seperti biasanya.

"yaahhh... aku sudah berusaha membuatnya, untuk menyelesaikan bagian terakhirnya saja perlu waktu semalaman" sepertinya Kaito kelihatan lebih senang dari biasanya. Mereka membicarakan tentang apa?

"kau sudah berusaha ya, aku suka sekali..." Miku seperti memegang sesuatu, apa itu? Sebuah kotak kecil warna hijau yang terdapat pita kecil di atasnya, seperti... hadiah...? Kaito memberikan hadiah pada Miku?

"Terima kasih ya..." Kaito mengacak- acak poni Miku sambil tersenyum. Benarkah Kaito memberikan Hadiah pada Miku? Dulu Miku memang menyukai Kaito, Apakah hal itu masih berlaku untuk sekarang? Dan sekarang Kaito membalas perasaan Miku? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Sekarang pertanyaan yang muncul tiba- tiba itulah yang membuat dadaku sakit. hatiku yang sakit karena keadaan dirumah sekarang bertambah karena kenyataan ini. Aku sudah tak sanggup berdiri lebih lama di tempat itu, segera saja aku berlari dari tempat yang menyedihkan itu, berlari sejauh yang aku bisa. Airmataku mulai jatuh walau berusaha ku tahan tapi tetap saja... tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh menangis di depan orang banyak, tak boleh sama sekali...

Setelah cukup jauh aku berlari, aku menghentikan lariku menatap langit yang semakin gelap siap menumpahkan airnya ke bumi, bahkan langit pun punya tempat yang bisa menampung airmatanya, angin dingin mulai berhembus sepertinya hujan mulai turun, aku memutuskan untuk kembali kekelas, biarpun akuharus bertemu Miku.

Pelajaran demi oelajaran terlewati dengan aku yang tak fokus bahkan aku tak mau mendengar suara apapun yang hendak masuk ketelingaku, begitu juga dengan sapaan dan pertanyaan Miku saat aku masuk kekelas tadi, entah apa yang dia bilang aku sudah tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Aku tahu ekspresinya sekarang pasti sangatlah kesal, aku sudah tak peduli lagi, dia juga kan tak peduli dengan perasaanku. Aku terus melamun menatap jauh keluar jendela, menatap halaman sekolah yang terlihat kabur dan samar, hujan turun dengan derasnya, membasahi semua yang ada dibumi.

"Baiklah anak- anak pelajaran cukup sampai disini." Suara tegas Meiko-sensei menyadarkanku dari lamunanku yang panjang entah apa yang dia jelaskan tadi. Aku segera membereskan buku yang sama sekali tak kubuka, berjalan meninggalkan kelas dengan langkah yang dipaksakan, Miku berusaha memanggilku tetap saja tak kupedulikan terus berjalan dengan lambat menuju tempat kotak sepatu. Dan yang lebih bagus lagi aku tak membawa payungku walau tahu hari ini akan hujan, kebodohan yang sangat bagus Luka Megurine, sambil tersenyum pahit merutuki diri sendiri.

Langit masih menjatuhkan tetes- tetes air ke tanah, hujan sudah mulai sediki reda tapi masih cukup deras, aku terpaksa menunggu di depan kotak sepatu, sekolah mulai sepi siswa maupun guru yang lain sudah pulang termasuk Miku, dia sempat menawariku untuk pulang bersama tapi tak kupedulikan, sekarang hanya tinggal aku yang menunggu hujan berhenti, untung saja aku tak bertemu Kaito, kalau bertemu aku tak tahu harus memasang muka seperti apa.

"Luka...?" tiba- tiba suara yang kukenal dengan baik memanggilku, tapi aku hanya mendengarnya sekilas saja, mungkin tertutup suara hujan.

"Luka, Kau tidak apa- apa?" sura itu memanggilku lagi, itu suara Kaito, aku ingin mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya tapi tak sanggup kulakukan terlalu berat.

"hei Luka?" kali ini dia menepuk pundakku, secara reflek aku melihat wajahnya, ekspresinya benar- benar cemas. Untuk apa dia mencemaskanku sekarang? Bukankah dia lebih senang bersama Miku daripada denganku? Gawat dengan melihat wajahnya saja membuatku semakin sedih, terbayang dalam otakku kejadian yang ku lihat tadi siang, dadaku semakin sakit, aku berusaha menhan airmataku sebisa mungkin, aku tak mau dia melihatku menangis sekarang.

"Ada apa? Kau seperti ingin menangis?" tanyanya ketika melihat ekspresiku, menyadri pertanyaan Kaito aku segera memalingkan wajahku mulai berjalan beberapa langkah berusaha untuk menjauh darinya. Aku ingin segera lari dari sini, apa ku lawan saja hujan ini? Akhirnya aku putuskan begitu, belum sempat aku melangkah lebih jauh lagi tanganku ditarik olehnya, dia berusaha menghentikan langkahku.

"Apa yang terjadi? Tadi pagi kau ingin cerita sesuatu padaku kan? Apa masalahmu begitu berat samapi kau menahan tangisanmu seperti itu?" tanpa melepaskan tangannya dia terus menghujaniku dengan pertanyaan- pertanyaan, aku hanya mendengarnya dari balik punggungku, seharusnya akulah yang bertanya begitu padamu, untuk apa kau mengkhawatirkanku sekarang? Bukankah kau sama sekali tak peduli denganku? Dia makin memperat pegangan tangannya karena aku berusaha melepasnya.

"kalau kau ingin cerita, kalau kau ingin menangis aku akan mendengarmu sekarang." Kata- kata yang diucapkannya barusan membuatku semakin kesal saja, aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Air mata tiap orang adalah milik mereka sendiri! Jadi jangan pedulikan aku! Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu. Tinggalkan aku!" aku membentaknya, air mataku hampir tumpah, aku menarik tanganku sekuat tenaga dan berlari begitu saja melewati hujan yang masih cukup deras, secepat mungkin aku ingin menjauh dari sana, tak kupedulikan Kaito yang terus mengejarku.

"pembohong! Semuanya pembohong!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin, orang orang memandang heran padaku, tapi aku hanya bisa terus berlari, airmataku terus saja jatuh bagaimanapu usahaku untuk menahannya ku harap dengan berlari airmata ini kering tertiup angin dingin yang terus melewati tubuhku.

Setelah lelah aku mulai memperlambat lariku, melihat sekitarku aku sudah tak tahu lagi dimana aku sekarang. Hari sudah mulai sore, matahari sudah condong ke salah satu sudut bumi, baju juga rambutku yang berantakan sudah mulai kering, aku berhenti ketika melihat sebuah taman yang tak terlalu ramai, mencoba mengistirahatkan badanku yang sudah terlalu lelah, aku lebih memilih duduk di bawah pohon yang terletak disudut yang sepi di taman tersebut, menyandarkan tubuhku kepohon, kulihat beberapa anak kecil sedang memainkan gelembung sabun, kuperhatikan mereka sejenak, gelembung-gelembung yang terbentuk terbang tinggi tertiup angin lalu pecah, seperti harapanku saja, harapan yang melambung tinggi lalu menghilang begitu saja, menyedihkan...

"hhaaaahhh..." aku menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, mencoba menenangkan hatiku tapi sepertinya aku belum cukup puas menangis tadi, tanganku memeluk kedua lututku, membenamkan wajahku diantara lututku, dan menangis sekali lagi. Aku tak tahu berapa lama aku duduk disitu, yang kudengar hanyalah suara anak- anak yang bermain dengan gembira, samar- samar aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu- buru mendekat kearahku.

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu Luka." Itu suara Kaito, dia meraih kedua tanganku kemudian mengangkat wajahku yang masih tertunduk, membuat mata kami bertemu, aku memandangnya sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahku, dan tiba- tiba dia menarik tubuhku mendekat padanya dan memelukku dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku Luka, aku benar- benar tak tahu kau sedang dalam masalah dan sibuk dengan diriku sendiri, maaf aku melanggar janjiku waktu itu. Dan yang seperti aku bilang tadi, aku akan mendengar semua masalahmu juga tangisanmu..." begitu mendengar Kata- katanya aku tak mampu menahan airmataku lagi di depannya, aku menangis dipelukkan Kaito malepas semua beban yang kutahan tadi.

Setelah tangisku mereda dia melepas pelukkannya dan memandangku dengan sorot matanya yang lembut, menhapus airmataku dengan tangannya.

"kau maukan cerita padaku?" dia bertanya dengan nada sedikit memaksa, aku pun hanya bisa menggaguk untuk menjawab pertanyaanya.

"sebenarya..." mulai menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari cerita saat aku berumur enam tahun kemudian saat ayah menentang impianku, aku bercerita dengan suara pelan entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak, tapi aku yakin kalau Kaito akan mendengar semua ceritaku. Setelah selesai aku merasa lega dan bebanku sedikit berkurang.

"bagaimana pendapatmu...?" aku menoleh padanya mengharapkan jawaban yang bagus darinya.

"bagaimana kalau kau bicara dengan ayahmu sekali lagi, mungkin secara perlahan dia akan mengerti keseriusanmu, tak usah terburu- buru untuk membicarakannya."dia memberikan pendapat yang cukup bagus tapi bukankah cara itu sudah kugunakan?

" tapi ayah tetap tak mau mendengarku, semalam juga begitu. Dia bilang kalau sudah salah dalam memilih jalan akan sulit untuk kembali." Sanggahku

"kan sudah kubilang lakukan secara perlahan dan tunjukkan keseriusanmu, bukaknkah kau pernah memenangkan suatu perlombaan? Tunjukkan saja sekali lagi. Salah jalan juga resiko yang harus dihadapi, jadi kau hanya bisa terus berjalan tanpa harus menyesal, bagaimana?" ucapannya begitu meyakinkan.

"ta... tapi..." sebelum aku melanjutkan kata- kataku dia memotongnya.

"itulah kelemahanmu, kau terlihat seperti ragu- ragu mungkin saja itu yang menyebabkan ayahmu tidak setuju. Jika kau belum yakin aku yang akan mendorongmu..." dia melihat kearahku.

"bagaimana?" dia bertanya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"ya... yaaahhh... baiklah akan kucoba..." ucapku dengan nada yang sedikit ragu.

"Bagus, Aku suka Luka yang begitu..." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan senyum yang bodoh seperti biasa, wajahku merona merah sekaligus kesal begitu mendengarnya, aku masih belum lupa yang tadi siang, buru- buru aku memalingkan muka. Hening mengelilingi kami berdua, aku masih menahan pertanyaan- pertanyaaku tetang dia dengan Miku.

"Ada apa...?" bingung melihat perubahan sikapku.

"Kau masih bisa bilang begitu ya...?" tanyaku dingin.

"Apa aksudmu?" mencoba untuk memperjelas pernyataanku.

"Aku bilang, kau masih bisa bilang suka padaku setelah kau mendekati Miku begitu? Apa hubunganmu dengan Miku?" aku menatap dingin padanya.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tak punya hubungan apa- apa pada Miku, kami hanya berteman, percayalah..." Dia mencoba menjelaskan keadaaan padaku, aku memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Bohong! Bohong!..." aku berteriak keras padanya.

"Aku... aku lihat tadi siang saat jam istirahat kau mengobrol berdua dengan Miku dan kau memberikannya hadiah kan! Iya kan! Kau senang kan tinggi aku terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi kutahan.

"Kau salah paham Luka, sebenarnya bukan begitu." Dia mencoba menenangkanku.

"Apanya yang salah paham? Jelas- jelas aku melihatnya!" aku ingin dia mengatakkannya yang sebernarnya.

"Sebenarnya itu..." dia menjeda kata- katanya, aku terus memperhatikannya menunggu lanjutannya. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya kemudian di tunjukkannya padaku.

"Ini untukmu, sebenarnya ini untuk kado ulang tahunmu, kau pernah bilangkan ingin hadiah yang kubuat sendiri jadi aku membuatkannya untukmu, aku tidak tahu kau suka bentuk apa jadi aku minta bantuan Miku." aku terkejut dengan jawaban yang dia berikan, Dia menjelaskan begitu cepat, apa dia sedang berbohong? Sepertinya dia tidak bohong, aku tahu bagaimana tingkahnya jika dia bohong, berarti aku salah? Mendadak aku merasa malu.

"A... Apa isinya?" dengan muka yang sudah merona aku mencoba bertanya dengan memalingkan muka berusaha agar dia tak melihat tingkahku saat ini.

"buka saja." Dia menjawab dengan santainya.

"baiklah..." aku meliriknya sebentar lalu membuka kotak hijau tersebut dengan hati- hati, begitu kubuka aku begitu terkejut dengan isinya, sebuah hiasan yang terbuat dari kaca berbentuk miniatur pohon sakura, dengan warna- warna yang cantik, pink, hijau, dan coklat, kaca yang berwarna- warni itu bersinar dibawah sinar matahari sore, mataku terus memperhatikannya.

"I... Indahnya..." ucapku tanpa sadar.

"iya kan?" lagi- lagi dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Te... terima kasih..." aku mengucapkannya dengan suara yang kecil karena malu dan sedikit merasa tak enak hati.

"Kau bilang apa?" dia menanyakan lagi ucapanku dengan nada yang sedikit usil.

"A... Aku bilang terima kasih..." kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit kuperbesar.

"aku tak bisa mendengarmu." Kali ini dia benar- benar menggodaku, aku tahu dia pasti mendengar apa yang kubilang barusan.

"AKU BILANG TERIMA KASIH! BODOH!" kali ini dengan suara yang sangat besar, aku berteriak tepat di telinganya. Reflek dia menutup kupingnya.

"hahahahahaa... sifat tsunderemu kambuh ya? Aku kan hanya bercanda, telingaku sakit nih." Dia tertawa sambil mengusap kupingnya yang pengang kuteriaki tadi.

"Huh... salahmu sendiri, Kaito bodoh." Aku mendengus kesal melihatnya tertawa.

"Tapi dengan begitu kau sudah lebih semangat dari yang tadi kan?" sambil dia mengusap kepalaku.

"ya...yaaahhhh... terima kasih dan... maafkan aku..." aku mengucapkannya dengan senyum sambil memandang jauh kearah taman.

"Hei Luka, ada satu lagi." Dia mengaklihkan pandanganku kearahnya.

"Apa..." belum sempat aku bertanya, tiba- tiba...

Cup... kaito mencium bibirku sekilas, aku terdiam sesaat akibat tindakkanya itu, dan tentu saja membuat wajahku memerah.

"Hei, ini di depan orang banyak, bodoh!" aku memukul pelan pundaknya dengan kesal.

"Tidak apa- apa, kan Cuma sebentar lagi pula tak ada yang memperhatikan." Dia mengatakannya dengan begitu santai, yah memang benar tak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan kami, ya sudahlah...

"kalau begitu..." aku tak meneruskan kata- kataku, yang kulakukan hanya mendekatkan wajahku padanya perlahan, menghapus jarak anatara kami dan sekali lagi aku menciumnya, kali ini lebih lama dari yang tadi. Setelah berapa lama aku melepasnya, wajah Kaito memerah aku senang melihatnya.

"itu balasan..." ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah mengejeknya.

"dasar kau itu... yahhh selamat ulang tahun yan Luka..." memberiku ucapan selamat sambil mengetuk pelan kepalaku.

"Hei, ulang tahunku sudah lama lewat Kaito..." aku menggembungkan pipiku seperti anak kecil.

"Ya... ya... maaf... perlu waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya.." dengan nada menyesal dia mencoba minta maaf sambil menngaruk kepala belakangnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku suka padamu Kaito." Hanya kata- kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu" dia membalas pernyataanku juga dengan senyuman. Kemudian dia berdiri.

"Sudah sore, aku akan mengantarmu. Ayo kita pulang Luka!" dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat, meraih uluran tangannya, dan tersenyum, mulai berjalan mengikutinya.

Saat kita mulai berjalan, kurasakan angin dingin yang berhembus berubah menjadi hangat, aku berjalan disisinya menggandeng tangannya erat. Untuk sementara aku tak ingin melepasnya, aku merasa bisa melakukannya jika dia berjalan bersamaku, seperti sekarang.

Aku merasakan terangnya masa depan memanggilku dari kejauhan.

Akan ku buktikan kalau aku bisa dan pasti akan kulakukan.

**END**

**Special story**

Di perjalanan menuju rumahku, hari sudah mulai gelap aku terus berjalan menggandeng tangan Kaito, susana sunyi sempat mengelilingi kami, tapi hanya sebentar.

"Apa kau akan melakukannya malam ini Luka?" tiba- tiba dia bertanya hal itu padaku. Aku terdiam sebentar mamikirkan jawabanku.

"sepertinya begitu, tapi aku sedikit merasa tak yakin" jawabku ragu.

"apa lebih baik aku ikut kerumahmu untuk membicarakan hal ini?" dia mengatakannya dengan ringan, mendadak mukaku menjadi merah lagi, padahal tadi sudah normal.

"Ja... jangan... tidak usah...!" dengan panik aku menolaknya, tanganku kukibaskan di depan wajahku.

"Hah? Kenapa tiadak boleh?" lagi- lagi dengan nada bingung. Apa kau tidak sadar yang kau ucapkan barusan? Gerutukku.

"ha... habis kalau kau ikut- ikutan entah kenapa seperti..." aku menjeda kata- kataku melirik kearahnya berharap dia tidak meminta aku untuk melanjutkan kata- katanya, tapi sepertinya aku salah dia menunjukkan ekspresi tidak sabar.

"se.. seperti kau akan melamarku saja..." akhirnya aku mengucapkannya dengan malu- malu.

"Ide bagus, sekalian saja ya?" tanggapannya benar- benar diluar dugaanku.

"jangan bercanda Kaito!" aku kesal mendengar jawabannya itu.

"hahaha... iya.. iya aku hanya bercanda..." dia tertawa senang melihatku ekspresiku, uhhhh... dia memang suka sekali mempermainkanku.

Dugh! aku memukul pundaknnya dengan kesal.

"Kaito bodooohhh...!" aku berteriak dengan kesal.

Begitulak kami sepanjang perjalanan, yang terdengar hanyalah suara Kaito yang terus mengejekku dan suaraku yang berteriak kesal karena ejekannya.

**END SPECIAL STORY**

Bagaimana? Bagus gak ceritanya? Atau justru membosankan? Padahal awalnya hanya ingin menulis tentang Luka, kenapa jadi begini? Malah jadi romance. Aku memang masih baru nulis fic, jadi masih perlu saran dari para senior semua... n_n:

Apakah ada yang penasaran sama cerita awal pertemuan Luka dengan Kaito? (*readers: ngggaaaaakkkkk... author: pundung)

Baiklah kalau ada yang penasaran dan banyak yang minta di buatin akan aku buat sekuelnya (*bener gak tuh?), dan lagi saya mohon dengan sangat untuk sarannya lewat review, tolong ya...

Terima kasih sudah membaca...


End file.
